Hidden Feelings
by SqueeDraco
Summary: Harry feels something more than friendship for Hermione. Hermione feels the same way about Harry. Will they ever find out? Will they be able to maintain a relationship if they do find out? Rating is just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining, the few clouds that were in the sky were white and fluffy, and the temperature was just perfect. But the best thing of all was that Harry Potter was returning to Hogwarts today. He walked through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾ and was thrilled to see the Hogwarts Express waiting. He heard happy voices all around him, and scanned the crowd for his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He spotted them near the last compartment of the train and rushed over. "Harry!" Ron yelled, seeing Harry first. Harry shook Ron's hand and smiled cheerfully. "It is great to see you again, Ron!" he yelled. Then Harry turned to his other best friend and fought hard not to smile too big. He took a very deep breath then said, "Hermione Granger.you look.fantastic.lovely, even!" Then, realizing what he had said, he blushed slightly. "Thanks Harry, you do not look too bad yourself!" she said, hugging him tightly. The truth was, she was also trying very hard not to smile too big. Harry looked wonderful. He looked amazing. He now had well sculpted arm and chest muscles, as well as six-pack abs (though she could not see those at the moment). His black hair was still untidy, but now the way it was messed up was.adorable. His green eyes were more gorgeous than ever. Harry noticed that Hermione was looking him up and down, and he blushed more. Hermione turned to say something to Ron, and Harry looked her over. She was stunning. She was curvaceous; and not only was her body incredible, but her face was also beautiful. Her hair was still bushy, and was a shade of medium brown. Her eyes were a dark brown color, and were absolutely shocking. They were wonderful. She turned back to Harry and smiled. Harry could not help but to return the smile. The three of them climbed into the last compartment on the train, and put their trunks on the rack. Harry sat down across from Hermione; Ron was next to her. Harry felt slightly jealous. They had been on the train about half an hour when Ginny walked into their compartment. She smiled politely at Harry and sat next to him. Ron raised his eyebrows at Harry, and Harry shook his head. Ron had hoped that Harry would become interested in Ginny, so that Ginny would quit dating others. Harry, however, was thinking of another woman. By the time the witch with the food cart came, Harry was very hungry. He bought a fair share of snacks, and ate them while staring out the window. How he wished that Ron did not like Hermione. Harry had known that his best friend liked Hermione for quite some time now. Harry had begun to develop feelings for her at the end of 5th year. Harry sighed and turned back to his two best friends. "Harry, mate, is anything wrong?" Ron asked, seeing the expression on his face. Harry nodded slowly and said, "Only one of you would understand it though, and I am not ready to tell anyone about it yet." Hermione and Ron exchanged worried glances. When Ron went to go find Ginny, Harry could not be thankful enough that he had been left with Hermione. Harry looked up at her, to find her already looking at him. She blushed when he looked up, but she held his gaze. Harry smiled, thoroughly enjoying his time alone with her. He stared into her beautiful dark brown eyes and wanted nothing more in life. She stared back at him, wishing that the moment could go on longer. Just then, Ron reentered the compartment, Ginny following behind him. Harry leaned back in his seat and looked out the window again; Hermione folded her hands in her lap and looked down. Ron noticed that neither of them were really paying attention to him and Ginny. "Umm.do you two need to talk.or something?" Ron asked awkwardly. Harry looked over and shook his head. "Not yet," he whispered. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all exchanged glances again, but Harry continued to look out the window, oblivious to how much he was worrying his friends. Harry got up and changed into his school robes, excited that in less than an hour they would arrive at Hogwarts. Hogwarts was his home; he could think of no place on earth where he would rather be. 'Well,' he thought to himself, 'if Hermione would elsewhere, I would want to be there.' He shook his head and dismissed the thought. He would never compete with his best friend for a girl. Never. 'What if she likes you?' he thought. He smiled at this thought, so much so that Ron punched him in the arm. "Ouch!" said Harry, grabbing his arm. "What was that for?" "Well, mate, you just smiled like you became Minister of Magic. Were you thinking about Quidditch or something?" "No," said Harry quickly, "I was thinking about some.something much better than that." Ron looked at him dumbfounded, as though wondering what on earth could be better than Quidditch. Harry was thankful when the train slowed to a stop shortly thereafter. Normally, he would share a carriage with Ron and Hermione; today, however, he hurried off to find himself a carriage that was not occupied by them. He found Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, and Seamus Finnigan together in a carriage and joined them. He sat silently until the carriage reached the castle. He was the first person to enter Hogwarts. He hurried into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. He looked up at the staff table, smiled at Dumbledore, and looked down at his plate. He was still thinking about Hermione. He hoped the food would help to get her off his mind. He barely paid any attention to the Sorting, though he clapped whenever a new Gryffindor came to join the table. He looked up at Dumbledore, waiting for the start of term speech. Dumbledore made his speech and sat back down. The plates filled with food automatically, and Harry ate hurriedly. He felt someone nudge him in the side, and looked over to see Hermione. Ron was across from him. He had not even noticed that his two best friends were sitting with him. "Harry, seriously, are you ok, because if you're not, you really need to tell us, Harry, you know you can talk to us about anything," Hermione said. "Sometimes, there are things that should be kept to oneself. Especially if the something can hurt someone you hold dear," he said. Hermione and Ron exchanged frightened glances again. "No, no, I don't mean it's anything bad!" Harry said at once. "I just meant that what's on my mind might.displease one of you." "Harry, mate, you really need to tell us what's wrong." Ron said. "I told you, only one of you can know." "Somehow, I don't think it's me," Ron said. Harry nodded slowly, and Hermione looked at him. "Well, we can stay up a little late in the common room tonight, if you want to tell me then," she said. Harry shook his head. "I am not ready to tell you." Ron looked slightly confused and slightly angry, then said, "Well, do not tell us you have to tell her something if you refuse to tell her!" Hermione looked over at Ron, puzzled. "We asked him if something was wrong, he did not volunteer the information to us. Calm down." Ron left, along with most of the others in the great hall. Harry looked over at Hermione, and they stared into each others eyes again. Harry took a deep breath and said, "Ron likes you, you know." Hermione whispered, "I know. But I like someone else." Harry looked startled. "Who?" Hermione smiled and winked. "I can't tell you.yet. I'm not ready." Harry laughed, and the two walked up to the common room together, talking and laughing. Harry loved the sound of her laugh, and she loved his laugh, too. Hermione really enjoyed having spent the time alone with Harry. When they reached the Fat Lady, they said the password and entered. They bade each other goodnight and walked up to their respective dormitories. Harry lay down in his bed, thinking of Hermione. Hermione lay in her bed, thinking of Harry. Neither of them knew that they were thinking about each other. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning when Hermione woke up from her slumber, she remembered the look on Harry's face when she had said she liked someone. He had looked shocked, surprised, and almost sad. Hermione wondered what that look could have meant. She was pretty sure the thing Harry needed to talk about was a girl, but Hermione had no idea who the girl could be. And why, she wondered, would Harry liking some girl bother Ron?  
  
She quickly got dressed and headed down to the common room, pushing all of her thoughts aside. Harry was there, smiling up at her, obviously waiting for her. She looked around and noticed that Ron was not in the common room. Harry saw her looking around and explained that Ron had gone down to the Great Hall already, being very hungry as usual. Hermione and Harry laughed at this, then made their way through Hogwarts to the Great Hall. Harry and Hermione took seats next to each other, across from Ron.  
  
In classes that day, both Harry and Hermione found it hard to concentrate. In Potions class, Harry was working hard so that he would not have another year of Snape sneering at his miserable attempts at making potions. Hermione had already finished her potion, of course, and was watching Harry. 'He looks so adorable when he is working hard,' she thought. At one point in class, Harry looked up, saw Hermione watching him, and smiled at her.  
  
On the way to Charms class, Harry was wondering why Hermione had been watching him during Potions. He concluded that it was because she wanted to make sure he actually did the thing right. He wondered whom she liked. He was surprised that she had not already told him, to be honest. 'Then again,' he thought, 'I have not told her that I like her yet.' Harry was so engrossed in his thoughts that he ran into Professor Flitwick, knocking over the small wizard.  
  
Harry apologized profusely, then took his usual seat in between Hermione and Ron. They were learning a charm that would make someone sing their favorite song at the top of their lungs. It had no practical use, but Flitwick thought it would be a fun thing to do. Harry and Hermione were paired together; Ron had to work with Neville. Hermione, naturally, mastered the spell almost as soon as she learned how to say it. Soon the room was filled with Harry singing, "Can't Fight the Moonlight" by LeAnn Rimes. The girls giggled.  
  
After Harry managed to master the spell, Hermione sang, "Kiss Me" by Sixpence None the Richer at the top of her lungs. Much to the class's surprise, Neville and Ron mastered the spell in a fairly short amount of time. Ron began to sing "Barbie Girl" by Aquarius. The whole class erupted into wild laughter. Hermione grabbed onto Harry's shoulder to support her from laughing so hard, and Harry put his arm around Hermione's waist to keep him from falling to the floor.  
  
Though Ron's song had ended, Harry and Hermione continued holding on to each other until Parvarti Patil pointed out that they were still holding on to each other. They quickly let go of each other and looked down, blushing. Since then, Ron cast glances at Harry and Hermione throughout the class, as if daring them to touch each other again. Ron put the charm on Neville, who began to sing, "Say You'll Be There" by the Spice Girls. The laughter immediately erupted again and once more Hermione leaned on Harry for support.  
  
By the end of the class, almost all of the students were laughing. They made their way down to the Great Hall for lunch. Harry was busy thinking about Hermione and had not heard Ron talking until Ron punched him in the arm. Harry looked over at him and Ron said he needed to talk to Harry after lunch. Harry nodded and returned to his lunch. He looked up at Hermione, who was across from him, and she gave him a curious look. She obviously had no idea what Ron wanted to talk about.  
  
Ron had already left the Great Hall by the time Harry finished his lunch. Harry hugged Hermione then hurried out of the Great Hall. Ron was waiting for him just outside the doors. "Hey, Harry," he said.  
  
"Hey," Harry replied.  
  
"Harry, mate, I was um, I was, um, I was wondering, uh, do you like Hermione? Or uh does she like you? I noticed you two leaning on each other during Charms." Ron said.  
  
Harry had decided that he did not want to tell Ron about his feelings for Hermione yet. "Ron," Harry began, crossing his arms, "we were laughing hysterically. We needed support to keep us from falling to the ground. So, naturally, we leaned on the closest thing, which happened to be each other. Besides, Hermione is my best friend besides you, I do not think it is a crime for me to touch her." Harry said the last sentence with a slight laugh.  
  
Ron nodded, then smiled. Obviously, Harry had done a good job convincing him that he had no feelings for Hermione. Which was a complete lie, of course, but Harry did not want to think about what Ron would do if he ever found out Harry liked Hermione. Hermione then joined them and together they walked to Transfiguration. The class was fairly boring, and Harry and Hermione spent the class writing little notes to each other.  
  
That evening in the Gryffindor common room, Harry took out the parchment with Hermione's notes on it. She had said some things like, "You smell nice, what cologne do you wear?", "You have pretty eyes, I like the color green," and Harry's personal favorite, "I used to hate your hair being all untidy, but now it looks cute." Harry was reading over this parchment when Hermione came and sat down next to him. She looked at the parchment in his hand and they both blushed.  
  
Ron came and joined them. Harry quickly stuffed the parchment into his pocket as Ron sat down. They worked on homework quietly, only asking Hermione questions occasionally. After finishing their homework, they noticed they were the only people left in the common room. Ron yawned. Harry looked up at Ron and asked, "Would you mind going to bed? I uh, I need to talk to Hermione, about what was bothering me on the train ride." Ron nodded and walked up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. Harry turned to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said. "There is something very important that I have to tell you." 


	3. Chapter 3

[A/N: to my beloved reviewer qwert: my friend told me the name of the group, so we can blame it all on her. ;-)]  
  
Hermione looked over at Harry, staring deep into his gorgeous green eyes. The fire cast dancing shadows across his face; Hermione had to restrain herself from jumping into his lap. Harry took a deep breath, preparing to say what had been weighing on him since he first saw Hermione at Kings Cross Station: he liked her. Of course, Ron liked her too, and Harry was almost afraid to tell Hermione because he did not want Ron to find out. Ron could get pretty frightening when he was mad. Being a redhead, his temper flared up quite easily.  
  
Harry took another deep breath and looked into Hermione's beautiful brown eyes. He gripped the arms of his chair tightly and whispered, "I like you, Hermione."  
  
Hermione could not have been happier. She had been longing to hear those words from him. The surprise that had rendered on her face after Harry's declaration left and was now replaced with a smile the likes of which Harry had never seen before. Hermione leaned over and took hold of Harry's hand and looked up at him.  
  
"I like you too, Harry," she replied.  
  
Those simple words made all the difference in the world to Harry Potter. He gently moved his thumb across the back of Hermione's hand. They just sat there, getting lost in each other's eyes while holding hands. When Hermione started to fall asleep, Harry suggested that they go to bed. Hermione leaned down, kissed Harry on the cheek, and proceeded up the stairs leading to the girls' dormitories. Harry touched his cheek where Hermione had kissed it. Surely he was dreaming. 'If I am dreaming,' he thought, 'I never want to wake up.' Harry slowly stood up and made his way to the boys' dormitories.  
  
Neither Harry nor Hermione had seen the boy standing in the shadows of the stairs to the boys' dormitories who silently walked up the stairs just moments before Harry did.  
  
The next morning, Hermione Granger awoke with a broad smile on her face. She made her way down to the Gryffindor common room and smiled even broader when she saw Harry waiting for her at the bottom of the steps. Without looking for Ron, the two made their way to the portrait hole. They stepped out into the hallway, and without giving it a second thought, Harry took hold of Hermione's hand. She smiled up at him, and the two made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
Just before entering, they let go of each other's hand. They were not ready to tell anybody about their feelings just yet, especially not Ron.  
  
Of course, Ron already knew how they felt about each other.  
  
They sat down at the Gryffindor table, sitting across from Ron. Ron remained silent throughout breakfast. This worried Harry and Hermione, who began to bombard him with questions. Ron simply mumbled that he was just extremely tired. This satisfied Harry and Hermione, who continued to eat breakfast. They looked over their schedule for the day. They had Potions first.  
  
After breakfast the trio made their way to Potions class. Ron made a point of sitting in between Harry and Hermione. That day they had to work in pairs. Snape sneered and told Hermione to go work with Malfoy. Hermione looked terrified by this. However, for fear of getting points taken from Gryffindor, she got up and moved next to Malfoy. He smirked at her as she sat down.  
  
They received their instructions and set to work making the potion. Naturally, Hermione and Malfoy finished first.  
  
"You know, Granger, I would say Weasley wants to kill Potter," Malfoy said after looking around the class. "I guess he wishes he was the one holding your hand on the way to breakfast this morning."  
  
Hermione blushed and replied calmly, "How do you know Harry and I were holding hands?"  
  
Draco smirked and commented that hiding behind statues of armor in the hallways could be bloody useful. Hermione glared at him. She threatened to jinx him if he told anyone what he had seen. Then Hermione asked Draco if he honestly thought that Ron had seen them. Draco, still smirking, said it was impossible, as Ron had entered the Great Hall ten minutes before Harry and Hermione had.  
  
"So, you and Potter finally got together?" Draco drawled. "About time. But you know, I cannot blame Weasley for being jealous. He was probably hoping you would be his so he could take you home and add you to his father's collection of muggle things."  
  
Hermione stepped on Draco's foot underneath the table.  
  
"Ouch!" he yelled, holding his foot. "You filthy mudblood!"  
  
The whole class was looking up at him by now. Draco just scowled at them, Hermione glared at them, and the class went to work again immediately. By the time Potions was finished, Hermione felt as though she had been tortured. How she loathed Draco Malfoy. Draco sneered at her before exiting the class. Hermione ignored him and made her way to Ancient Runes, leaving Harry and Ron to go to Divination.  
  
Before letting them go to class, however, Hermione asked to speak with Harry. Ron glared at them, but Hermione ignored this. She pulled Harry around a corner, kissed him quickly on the cheek, then told him that they needed to talk in the common room later. Harry nodded, then went to catch up with Ron. Harry told Ron that Hermione was just making sure Harry had finished his homework. Harry then said Hermione had scowled at him when he told her he made up half of the answers. Ron laughed at this.  
  
'I wonder why Ron is so mad,' Harry thought.  
  
'Stupid Harry,' thought Ron. 'He probably has no clue why I am mad.' Ron then smiled evilly. 'He will find out exactly how angry I am soon enough.'  
  
[A/N: I would like to thank my lovely reviewer Kristen. I love hearing your input.] 


	4. Chapter 4

After Divination, Harry and Ron returned to the common room, where they found Hermione doing homework. Harry smiled at her. She smiled up at him, then turned to look at Ron and smiled at him as well. Then she set aside her homework, and motioned for them to sit down. She asked if the other two were planning on visiting Hogsmeade that Saturday. Both boys quickly nodded.  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron stayed up late playing wizards chess and gobstones. While Ron always won at wizards chess, Harry easily beat him at gobstones, and Hermione managed to win a game. By then it was quite late, and Ron, being extremely tired, forgot all his anger at Harry for the moment and headed up to the boy's dormitories.  
  
This left Harry and Hermione alone in the common room. Hermione scooted her armchair close to Harry's in front of the fire. Harry took her hand, entwining their fingers. Hermione thoroughly enjoyed the warmth that radiated from Harry's hand. After sitting in front of the fire for a while, Harry turned towards Hermione. Hermione looked up at him and a soft smile played across her lips.  
  
Harry leaned forward, closing his eyes. Hermione closed her eyes and leaned in towards Harry. The moment their lips touched, both felt as if an electric shock ran the length of their bodies. This felt so right; Harry found that he no longer cared that Ron liked Hermione. Hermione had chosen him, Harry, and Harry was quite happy with her choice.  
  
As their kiss deepened, someone silently walked up to them and tapped them on the shoulder. Both Harry and Hermione jumped in their seats and looked around wildly; Ginny stood there smiling at them. Ginny sat down on the hearthrug facing them, a knowing grin spreading across her face.  
  
"I knew you two would get together eventually," she said. "I have been waiting for it since Ron told me about you two in your first year. It was always obvious to me that Harry fancied you, Hermione," Ginny said turning to Hermione, who was now blushing. "And you, Harry, I could always tell that Hermione liked you." Now Harry was blushing too. "I was just wondering when you two would come to your senses and realize that you two felt more than just friendship for each other."  
  
The two just stared at her. Harry suddenly realized that he wanted to become good friends with Ginny. He already knew that Hermione was good friends with her, and he wondered vaguely if Hermione had ever spoken about him. Hermione smiled at the younger girl.  
  
Ginny continued. "Of course, you both know that Ron fancies Hermione too, right?" Harry and Hermione nodded. "I think you guys should be careful around him," she said slowly. "Being a redhead, his temper can flare up quite easily, as I am sure both of you have learned by now." She then smiled knowingly and Harry could not help but be reminded of Dumbledore. "Now, I am tired, so I am going back to bed. Goodnight."  
  
They watched as Ginny walked back upstairs, then looked at each other. "I reckon we should go to bed too," Harry said. Hermione nodded. Hermione leaned up, kissed Harry on the cheek, then walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitories. Harry went up to the boy's dormitories and fell asleep immediately, dreaming only of Hermione.  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up late. He walked down to the common room, but nobody was there, so he headed out of the portrait hole. He was about halfway to the Great Hall when he ran into Ron, who pulled him into an empty classroom. Ron turned towards Harry angrily.  
  
"What are you playing at?" Ron spat.  
  
Harry just blinked at him, having no clue what he was on about. Ron punched Harry. Harry winced; he was more hurt by the fact that his best friend had punched him than by the punch itself.  
  
Ron glared at him and said, venomously, "You knew that I liked Hermione. You knew! What are you playing at, going after my girl?"  
  
Harry replied calmly, "I liked her too, Ron, and I still do. And she is not your girl! If she were your girl, she would not have told me that she liked me!"  
  
Ron punched him again. "You prat!" He yelled.  
  
Harry just looked back at him. "How did you find out? Were you spying on us? Eavesdropping on your two best friends? Not respecting our privacy?"  
  
Ron raised his wand and yelled, "Expelliarmus!" Harry was thrown against the back wall of the classroom. "If you were my best friend, Harry, you would not have taken Hermione from me!"  
  
"She was never yours, Ron!" Harry yelled. "You should have acted on your feelings! Do not get mad at me because you made a mistake!"  
  
Ron once again raised his wand and sent a curse towards Harry. Harry could feel painful boils rising up all over his body. He glared at Ron, quickly pushed himself up from the ground, and ran towards the hospital wing. When Madam Pomfrey asked what had happened, Harry lied and told her that he did not see who had cursed him. At the moment he could not figure out why he had defended Ron; later he figured it was because Ron was his best friend, and though they might fight, that would never change.  
  
[A/N: To my lovely readers and reviewers, I am very sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I assure you, the next one will be longer. I am sorry that it took me so long to update, but I was sick all weekend. I need some motivation, if anyone wants to send me a motivational message, my e-mail is Biblegirl517@aol.com. Thanks a million.] 


	5. Chapter 5

Shortly after Madam Pomfrey had treated Harry, he went back to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione noticed him enter and walked over to him. She hugged him, but immediately pulled back when she felt Harry wince. She looked into his eyes, concerned.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry simply nodded; he did not want Hermione to know that Ron had beat him up. Hermione instructed Harry to sit down, and he obliged. Hermione looked around the now empty common room before turning back to Harry.  
  
"Listen, Harry."  
  
"Hermione, you are going to be late to class!" Harry interjected.  
  
"Oh, I think it is alright for me to be late to class one time!" Hermione replied. Harry could not stop the look of utter shock that came across his face. Hermione could not help but smile at this.  
  
"Harry, Malfoy saw us holding hands.and.I don't know, Harry, he might tell Ron...and Ginny warned us about Ron finding out.what should we do?"  
  
"Ron already knows," Harry replied gloomily.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Harry pushed Hermione towards the portrait hole. "Go to class!"  
  
Hermione glared at him, then kissed him on the cheek and left. After she had found her seat in Arithmancy, she realized that Harry had not gone to class. She soon forgot these thoughts, however, as Draco Malfoy came to sit beside her.  
  
"So, Hermione, late to class? This must be a first. Why were you late? Visiting Potty in the Hospital Wing?" he asked.  
  
Hermione just looked at him, confused. "What?"  
  
Draco looked at Hermione dumbfounded. "Your boyfriend got beat up and then he had a curse put on him that made him break out in boils! Oh, and you did not even know this? Some girlfriend you are!"  
  
Hermione slapped Draco, causing him to yell, "Mudblood!"  
  
The class looked over at them, but they both muttered that they would be quiet and the class should not pay attention to them. Hermione turned back to Draco.  
  
"Who beat him up, Malfoy?" she asked.  
  
Draco laughed. "None other than the Weasel himself!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Hermione yelled.  
  
Draco laughed again. "Even I'll admit that it is surprising. But it does make sense, remember our talk in Potions the other day? The Weasel wants you, Granger."  
  
Hermione did not say another word until she got back to the common room. She found Harry doing Divination homework, and she did a double take. Since when did Harry actually do his homework? She walked over to him and took the parchment out of his hands. She set it down on the table, then sat down next to him. Harry looked over at her, confused. Since when did Hermione have a priority other than homework?  
  
"Harry James Potter!" Hermione yelled.  
  
Harry wondered what he had done to make her use his full name. Hermione just leaned forward and kissed him. Harry kissed back, but broke it off before it could deepen.  
  
"What is so important that you had to interrupt my homework?" he asked.  
  
"Harry, Malfoy told me about Ron beating you up! Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry shrugged. "I got treated for my boils and everything. We both knew that Ron might do something like this, so it really isn't that surprising."  
  
"But you still should have told me, Harry! If I'm going to be your girlfriend, don't you think it's important to tell me things like this?"  
  
Harry smiled over at her. She considered herself his girlfriend! He kissed her again, but Hermione pulled back, looking at him sternly.  
  
"Yes, Hermione, it is important for me to tell you things. I'm sorry. I just didn't want your sympathy, and I don't want you to get mad at Ron over it." Harry said.  
  
"Oh, Harry, how can I not be mad at Ron? Ron just beat up my boyfriend!" she replied.  
  
"I'm not mad about it, so you shouldn't be either," Harry replied.  
  
Hermione hugged Harry. "My Gryffindor, noble to the end!" she said.  
  
They both laughed, momentarily forgetting that their best friend was absolutely irate at both of them.  
  
.Until he walked into the common room.  
  
"Oh, hey Ron." Harry said, leaning away from Hermione.  
  
Ron threw his Divination book at Harry's head in response.  
  
"I hate you, Harry Potter."  
  
Then Ron walked up to the boy's dormitories. Shortly after he had left, Ginny entered. She rushed over to Harry and Hermione, then hugged them both.  
  
"Guys, I think Ron might know about you two." she said.  
  
Harry and Hermione exchanged glances before looking back at Ginny and replying at the same time, "You think?"  
  
It took Ginny a moment to register what they meant, then she asked, "What did he do?"  
  
Hermione explained that Ron had beat Harry up and that Ron had made Harry break out in boils.  
  
Ginny stood up, glaring in the direction of the boy's dormitories. She rushed over, shouting at the top of her lungs, "Ronald Weasley I am going to kill you!" Then she disappeared up the stairs. 


End file.
